The Wetness for the Prosecution
The Wetness for the Prosecution is the twentieth aired episode of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!, but was the twenty-first episode produced. This episode centres on Tiny Tiger's quest to become a great detective when Dr. Neo Cortex's Pink Gem mysteriously goes missing. Plot Summary One day, Dr. Neo Cortex has taken Tiny Tiger out for a walk on Hang Eight Island. Cortex accidentally stumbles upon the rare and elusive Pink Gem, and immediately dreams up his most brilliant evil scheme yet - he will construct a terrifying machine that uses Pink Gem power to turn water into uranium to power his nuclear power plant. He departs to go construct this machine and, against his better judgement, leaves Tiny behind to keep an eye on the gem. Tiny is deadly serious about his job. Five minutes later, however, he turns his back for just a split second, and sees that the Pink Gem has been stolen! If this situation isn't remedied before Cortex gets back, then Tiny would be grounded forever! How could anyone have stolen the Gem, unseen, in such a short amount of time, when the stone the Gem was on was otherwise surrounded by water? Detective Tiny is on the case! First, he interrogates Crash and Coco, sure that the bandicoots were meddling in their evil plans again. However, they have an alibi - they were watching The Blue Canary Show on Wumpavision at the time. Tiny then calls Cortex, to attempt to interrogate him without him noticing. It is awkward. Tiny discovers that Cortex, too, has an alibi - he was working on that aforementioned machine at the time. Tiny then decides to interrogate Papu Papu, and discovers that the President also has an alibi - he was sleeping at the time. Tiny then remembers that Ripper Roo really likes rivers, and might have stumbled upon it by mistake. In the ensuing interrogation, however, Tiny discovers that Roo, too, has an alibi - he was serving as Cortex's Ambassador to United Nations Island at the time. Tiny is beginning to feel discouraged, and he goes to his best friend, Pinstripe Potoroo, for help. Pinstripe explains to Tiny that he shouldn't worry about it at all, because it isn't a big deal. Pinstripe also explains that the oddly shaped contraption in the corner of his office is equally unimportant, and nervously declares that he, too, has an alibi - he was out taking a leisurely Sunday drive at the time. Tiny thanks Pinstripe for his help, and exits Mr. Potoroo's office. Back on Hang Eight Island, Tiny feels hopeless, and so he decides to take a nap. In his trippy dream, he meets Sherlock Holmes (Special Guest Star Brian Doyle-Murray), who attempts to explain that detective work is hard work, though he is constantly interrupted by his idiot sidekick, Dr. N. Watson (Tom Kenny). Finally, Tiny and Holmes sneak away and find a bit of privacy. In a delightful original song, Sherlock Holmes explains that true crime-fighting isn't about detecting lies - it's about reinterpreting the true things suspects might tell you. He then summons his pet, Alibi-Bye Birdie, and flies away, as Tiny springs awake, having had an epiphany! He gathers the suspects, and explains that everyone was, indeed, telling the truth. The criminal is Pinstripe Potoroo, who was, indeed, out for a drive when the crime was committed - a drive IN HIS SUBMARINE. He drove up to the rock, underwater, unseen, quickly surfaced to snatch the Gem when Tiny turned his back, then made his escape, underwater, unseen, again. This explains how he did not get wet. Pinstripe hops into his submarine and tries to make his getaway, but Ripper Roo uses his magical Kanga-Powers to summon a wall of TNT Crates! Pinstripe readies his cannon and blasts the wall away, but this had stalled him long enough for Crash to swim up to the submarine and break it with a powerful Spin Attack! Defeated, Pinstripe tearfully confesses, explaining that he did not want to steal from Cortex, but he simply had no choice - his submarine requires a Pink Gem to operate. Cortex speaks up, noting that now that he has had time to think about it, submarines are cooler than uranium and nuclear power anyway. Cortex promises Pinstripe a promotion - and grounds Tiny for harassing him. Back on N. Sanity Beach, Crash and Coco are watching another episode of The Blue Canary Show. During a commercial, Coco opines that jury duty is the very greatest gift one can give their country, so the kids at home should tell their parents to stop skipping it already.